Cartas Anónimas
by SoRa DaHee
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga (16), una chica de personalidad suave y noble, intenta desahogar sus sentimientos en una hoja de papel, cuyo destino es su amor platónico, una chica de personalidad contraria a la de Hinata. Hinata esconde secreto que el miedo domina, y esto provoca que ella tenga un secreto de amor ,anónimo. Pero ella no sabe, que no es la única con secretos (SakuHina) /One-Shot/


**¿_Y si le digo_?** pienso mientras la observo escribir en su pupitre. Ella me encanta demasiado hasta el punto de acosarla con mi frágil mirada, pero aun así, sin importar mis intentos e indirectas, ella no se da cuenta.

Toca el resonante timbre de receso, y mientras guardo mis cosas, ella se acerca a mi lugar, poniendo sus dos manos en cada extremo del pupitre, regalándome de paso una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Me puedo juntar contigo hoy?-me pregunta.

-C-Claro-respondo-. Ino también vendrá?

-¡No!-sube drásticamente el nivel de su vos-. Perdón, digo no-baja su tono-. Discutí con ella ayer y no quiero verla a la cara.

Rio-Esta bien, descuida-. le sonrió.

Ella y yo salimos de nuestro salón de clase y caminamos por fuera de las aulas casi bacías, la miro de reojo, noto que el día de hoy lleva puesto un labial color rosa claro haciendo que resalten mas sus finos labios, la miro de pies a cabeza, esta mas arreglada de lo acostumbrado, pero aun así se ve también natural. Me entristezco un poco, se bien que ella no se arregla para mi, más bien para "el".

-Hinata-. me llama.

-¿Que pasa Sakura?

-Hoy vas a entregar alguna carta?-curiosa.

-N-No-sonrojo-. Tu vas a dar una?

Sakura se sonroja, _Lo sabia _pienso al verla. Un coraje y un dolor se apoderaron de mis pensamientos, ella de nuevo le entregara una carta a él, una carta de declaración y amor sincero, porque hoy es el día especial y perfecto para eso, porque hoy es San Valentín el día del amor y la amistad. Mí mirada se entristece un poco por la rabia que siento a ese chico, por el dolor que me causa saber que ella lo quiere a él y no a mí, aunque, era de esperarse, el es un chico y yo una chica, a veces, es tan doloroso saber, que la persona que amas no te quiere de la misma manera, a veces, es demasiado doloroso.

Después del receso, entramos al salón de nuevo, ya con alumnos adentro. Me dirijo a mi pupitre y me siento, veo al profesor Kakashi entrar al salón y enseguida saco mi libreta de la materia del profesor.

-Antes de empezar la clase, quiero informarles, que hoy catorce de febrero día del amor y la amistad, habrá un buzón a lado de la entrada de la escuela, y en ella meterán las cartas o regalos que quieran entregar a sus compañeros, novio o novia, podrán introducir sus carta o regalos en la salida, la dirección se hará cargo de entregarlos a sus destinos mañana a las cuatro-Coloca sus libros en el escritorio-. Ahora, si podemos seguir con la clase.

Al acabar de escucharlo, me entro un temor, un miedo, esta era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de darle una carta a mi amor platónico, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que llegara a pasar si ella se enterara que es mi carta, de que ella se dé cuenta que me gusta. Tengo temor de que ella llegara a enterarse, de que ella me rechace, que es lo más probable, por que se perfectamente que ella no está interesada en personas de su mismo sexo.

Las clases terminaron más rápido de lo esperado _tal vez sea solamente yo_ pienso, al saber que mis nervios me estaban matando, causando que el tiempo se fuera volando, porque hoy daré mi primer paso en intentar enviarle algo a alguien que amo. Espero paciente, a que todos se fueran y el colegio y quedara desierto, camine con pasos lentos y temblorosos a mi destino ya cercano, y al ya estar enfrente de el, introduje mi carta de "confesión" .Salí del colegio lo más rápido que pude hacia mi casa, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que enviaba una carta de amor.

Al día siguiente, no quería ir al colegio, tenia pena por alguna extraña razón, pero mi padre me obligo y al final termine caminando en la dirección de siempre. Las horas pasaban muy lentamente, estaba nerviosa, no podía calmarme, era realmente agobiante.

Mientras repartían las cartas, me entregaron una que era para mí, me sorprendí, ¿Desde cuándo me daban cartas a mí? Con ligereza empiezo a abrir el sobre y saco una hoja y comienzo a leerla.

"Solo con mirarte haces que palpite rápido mi corazón, que me entre el deseo de besarte con pasión, quiero que me beses hasta desgastarme mis delgados labios, y yo deseo tocarte como si fueras una bella y delicada flor, solo dame permiso para entrar en ese hermoso corazón, para que puedas conocer que es la felicidad y pación.

No necesito de rosas ni chocolates, aunque sirvan como detalle, yo quiero decirte te amo con lo único que mejor se hacer, con palabras sinceras, escribir una carta dirigidas a la persona más bella que pueden ver mis ojos.

Tus ojos de color perla son tan hermosos y valiosos para mí como dos diamantes, tus labios color carmín que me hacen tener maravillosos sueños, ese pelo largo que me recuerda al delicado mar, esa fina piel que hace que las demás mueran de envidia, ese delicado sonrojo que me recuerda a las flores, el hermoso tacto con tus manos que me hacen vibrar, y lo más importante, tu don más bello, esa personalidad delicada y refinada, sincera y decidida, tan callada pero que también dice hermosas palabras, amo todo de ti, como si fueras un sueño, en donde todo lo que hay, es todo lo que quiero.

Estas palabras escritas, tal vez no sean las mas lindas del mundo ni del colegio, pero esto es sincero, esto es lo que siento.

No te diré mi nombre, pero si lo que siento, que ahora se convierte en nuestro secreto"

Lo que sentía en ese momento era nuevo, nadie me había escrito algo tan hermoso como lo que tenía en mis manos, mentalmente, le agradezco a la persona que me allá escrito esta carta con palabras hermosas.

El la salida, Sakura se encuentra con migo, estábamos en un gran silencio, lo que había hecho el día de ayer no salía de mi cabeza, me moría por saber que le había parecido mi carta que claro era anónima al igual que la que me dieron a mí.

-S-Sakura-la nombro.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-me mira.

-¿T-Te entregaron alguna c-carta?-nerviosa.

No recibo respuesta, eso me hace entestecer, la miro y puedo observar que estaba mirando al cielo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo notorio, mi corazón empieza a palpitar, haciendo que brote una felicidad en mí, al pensar en una posibilidad, una y otra vez que Sakura pone esa cara tal vez por mi carta.

-S-Si-sonrojada-. Una carta…muy hermosa-sonríe y me mira-. T-Tu has recibido una carta?

-S-Si-respondo-. También era muy hermosa-añado al recordar las palabras escritas en la hoja de papel.

-M-Me alegro…por cierto Hinata yo-es interrumpida.

-¡Sakura-chan!-se escucha atrás de nosotras.

Volteo hacia atrás y veo a Naruto acercándose a nosotras.

-Maldición-susurra Sakura-. Me voy Hinata, que descanses-se despide de mi-. ¡Hasta mañana!

Sakura se va, alejándose rápidamente antes de que Naruto llegara a donde anterior mente estaba ella.

Suspira-Se fue-chilla-¡Oh!,hola Hinata!.

-Hola, Naruto-kun-sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Me iba a ir con Sakura pero se fue.

-Claro.

En todo el trayecto del camino Naruto y yo platicamos, hasta llegar a mi casa, y por alguna extraña razón recordé algo que quería preguntarle.

-Naruto-el voltea a verme.

-¿Si?-curioso.

-S-Solo por curiosidad, sabes…si Sakura le envió una carta a Sasuke, ella dijo que hiso solamente una carta y tengo mucha curiosidad por saber para quien era-le confieso.

Naruto empezó a mirar el cielo, como si estuviera recordado lo sucedido el día de hoy.

-No, Sasuke no recibió ni una carta de Sakura…y ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño-abre los ojos como plato-. T-Tal vez ella ya se dio cuenta que me ama pero no tuvo el valor para decirme!-contento-. Me voy Hinata, tengo que hacer una carta para mi futura novia!

Me rio y me despido de Naruto, lo veo partir.

**¿**_**Entonces para quien era la carta?** _Pienso mientras entro en mi habitación ya con mi pijama puesta, enciendo mi celular y veo un mensaje de Sakura diciéndome-_"Lamento irme de esa forma, Naruto en realidad me molesta mucho! Me hubiera gustado acompañarte a tu casa, otro día será, Okay?, buenas noches Hinata!"_-salgo de los mensajes y veo unas fotos que están guardadas en mi celular, me acuesto en mi fría cama y miro una foto donde salimos Sakura y yo abrasadas **¿**_**Y si le digo...que yo la amo?**._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>

_Si les gusto no duden en dejar sus reviews._

_Si no hubo algo que les gustara (algún problema de ortografía, uso de comas, etc) o no les gusto la historia, tampoco duden dejar algún reviews, sobre que es lo que no te gusto o mis errores, no los veré de mal manera, ya que tengo que saber en que me equivoque para no cometerlo y mejorar. _


End file.
